


So Punny

by meruemsthighs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon get assigned as project partners for a new class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Punny

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for tfwhxh <3  
> co posted on tumblr enjoy!!
> 
> underlined is Killua, italics is Gon

“Alright! Ok, the project itself is due a month from now. I made the partners up for this one, so no complaining. Jen, you’re working with Zushi, Gon with Killua,” the teacher reads down the list. Gon tunes her out, instead looking for a mop of carefully styled white hair. He’s excited to work on this project with Killua, finally a chance for him to talk to him for more than five seconds.

 

The class had just started only a week ago, but Gon had tried to talk to Killua, only to have him run off to catch a bus or a train.

 

Whatever the reasoning behind the hurry, he’s happy for this. By the look on Killua’s face as he turns around to look at Gon, he is too.

 

They exchange phone numbers after the teacher finishes explaining the project. Gon stares at the contact in his phone, wondering if it’s weird to text someone about a class the day it’s assigned. Probably is, he decides, but it’s not as weird to send a test text.

 

Hey!! this is Gon :D (9:34 pm)

 

A few minutes later, he gets a text back.

 

Hey this is killua (9:37 pm)

 

Do you want to meet up later and start on the project?  (9:37)

 

Sure!! i know a donut place near the train station so tmrw after school  (9:38)

 

Ok  (9:40)

 

The next day, Gon waits by the school entrance for Killua, extra money in his hands. He sees Killua walking to him only a little while after school let out, and Gon takes this time to observe his project partner.

 

He’s a pretty project partner.

 

He’s heard more than a few people say stuff about Killua’s cotton candy hair, usually under a beanie, but Gon thinks ‘pretty’ fits him the best. ‘Diva’ also comes to mind, taking in his cut shirt, hand done by him it looked like.

 

Killua comes up, gives him an easy smile, and they’re walking to the donut shop.

 

“So, any ideas?”, Killua starts.

 

“Hmm…we need to find an animal and talk about it. I don’t know, there are a lot of animals I like!”

 

“I kind of want to do a bird. What do you think?”

 

“Really? You look like a cat person, Killua.”

 

“How’d you know?”, he says with a smirk.

 

“You sit like one in class.”, Gon says, jumping and dodging the kick Killua half-heartedly aims at his calves.

 

They text a lot more after that. Majority of the time, it’s Killua texting him complaints about certain classes he took to sleep in.

 

why’d you even take that class Killua  (11:29 am)

 

you see this beauty  (11:30)

 

He sends a selfie along with this text, one of him making a dramatic pose, perfectly done save for the childish smile across his face.

 

gotta maintain this (11:31)

 

Gon isn’t much better, though. He works at the pet store and surprisingly, there’s a lot of downtime where he has nothing better to do than text Killua puns.

 

Its hard explaining puns to kleptomaniacs bc they take everything literally  (5:13)

 

Omg stop.  (5:14)

 

A photon checks into a hotel. the bellhop asks if he has any baggage to bring up and the photon goes oh no i’m travelling light  (5:15)

 

Gon you’re playing a dangerous game  (5:16)

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  (5:16)

 

You fucking meme  (5:17)

 

Descartes walks into a bar. The bartender asks him if he would like a drink and descartes goes “i think not”. Then he disappears. (5:18)

 

Did you hear about whose whole left side was cut off? i hear hes all right now  (5:19)

 

Bring it Killua  (5:19)

 

I’m gonna kick your ass so hard with my puns you’ll be called Going instead of Gon (5:21)

 

The person who survived mustard gas is a seasoned veteran  (5:22)

 

I heard the new auto body shop that opened is highly wreck-a-mended  (5:23)

 

The butcher backed into the meat grinder and got a little behind in his work (5:24)

 

Oh shit I need to get back to work my breaks over (5:24)

 

Tomorrow in class we continue this  (5:25)

 

The next day in class, Killua volleys with a crumpled up piece of paper shot in Gon’s direction.

 

They keep doing this, getting steadily more and more obnoxious, hurling and chucking it at each other as soon as the teacher turns around.

 

They stop when Gon accidently hits the teacher in the face. Killua got up to sharpen his pencil and he ducked at the last moment. They ran out of puns a while back, so they were just throwing little bits of paper at each other now.

 

He wasn’t even guilty when the teacher gave him detention for it, snickering with Killua.

 

“Ok, ok, we need to actually get work done. Gon, you don’t have work today so just come with me after school. There’s only a week left for this project and we didn’t get anything done.”, Killua says firmly to him, indigo eyes determined.

 

Gon nods, following Killua onto the train. He’s excited, to finally know why Killua usually runs off after school unless its forewarned.

 

Turns out, Killua picks his little sister up. Her names Alluka, a little girl with Killua’s eyes, and no restraint when it comes to showing affection. They immediately hug when they see each other, and Gon wants to take a picture of this.

 

He eventually does, the pure love of their faces being too perfect to miss.

 

“Hi, I’m Gon!”, he says after they break apart.

 

The grin answering him’s bright and recognizing. He doesn’t miss the wink Alluka throws at her older brother, nor the bright red response Killua gives.

 

They go to Gon’s house this time, hoping a more homely environment will get them to work on the actual project.

 

It doesn’t work.

 

Instead, they play on the gaming system, Alluka unexpectedly beating them both in everything. Killua sits there on the couch, accepting defeat as his sister jumps up and down in glee. Gon thinks the words ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ describe both of them perfectly.

 

It’s 2 days before the project presentation is due, when Killua shows up at Gon’s house with the project stuff and pulls him into his room.

 

“I have a test in History tomorrow and while I don’t need to study, it’s going to drain me so this needs to end today.”, Killua says.

 

Gon winces, suddenly reminded that he needs to study for History. He keeps that part quiet though, knowing Killua would scream at him for that until he couldn’t scream anymore.

 

They both sit on the floor, quiet with only the sound of a pencil dragging across the papers and the hum of the laptop.

 

Gon’s scrolling through the internet, looking for good pictures of sparrows for reference when they have to draw it, when he sees two sparrows sitting next to each other on a branch. He automatically thinks of Killua, and has an idea that plants something in his gut.

 

“Hey, Killua?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Have you ever kissed somebody?”

 

Gon hears a sharp inhale, follows by a snort. “Yeah, right. Nobody wants a piece of this masterpiece.”

 

“What?!”

 

Killua shrugs, face ablaze and hands twisting the hem of his shirt. Kissing Killua, he thinks, would be really good. He can’t be the only one who thinks that.

 

“Hm. I haven’t either. Do you want to kiss someone?”, Gon asks, stomach swooping.

 

Killua gives him an exaggerated wink. Gon gets up and gives Killua a hug, face set, daring Killua to do anything other than accept it.

 

The project presentation goes well. They come in, talk extensively about sparrows and their evolutionary history and how they work in the world. As soon as it’s done, they give each other a high five that stings for an hour, maybe more.

 

“Hey, Gon!”, Killua calls out to him after school lets out that day.

 

Gon stops in his tracks, a little confused Killua hadn’t gone yet.

 

“Let’s go get stuff to eat, celebrate the end of that project. Alluka’s at a friend’s house today.”, he says easily, nudging Gon’s shoulder with his own.

 

Gon nods and follows him, to what looks like the donut shop. They walk around after they eat, talking about anything they could think of.

 

“Killua, this feels really good.”, he says. They’re walking home, the sun dipping below the horizon. He can already feel Mito-san’s scolding for being late.

 

Killua hums his agreement. He looks nice there, walking with him, face practically luminescent with calm happiness.

 

“Hey, Killua. I kind of want to kiss you.”, Gon says, watching Killua and trying to deal with the sack of nerves his stomach’s become. Killua’s head whips around, searching Gon’s face with wide eyes. He finds something, apparently, because his face relaxes.

 

He nods, leans in, and Gon meets him halfway with tentative lips. It’s a brief kiss, followed by a few more, and then a few more.

  
They break, looking at each other. Gon thought Killua looked luminescent before, but he’s positively glowing now. Indigo eyes bright against flushed alabaster skin, striking against his own ochre hands cupping Killua’s face. He leans in for another, dimly wondering if this is why he feels so light.


End file.
